Chemistry
by myparadisepalace
Summary: When Haruhi goes to ask Hikaru for help on her chemistry homework will she have made a big mistake or will she learn a little more than a couple of homework questions? ONESHOT. HikaruXHaruhi


**i do not own ouran hshc *cries in emo corner***

_(Haruhi's POV)_

I was in one of the very big, very noisy library trying to do the chemistry homework before going to the host club. It wasn't long before I started having trouble with the problems. Why did the teachers always make the last few problems impossibly hard? I didn't know a soul that wouldn't have a trouble with these problems. I take that back. I know two.

The first one Kyouya. He's too smart for his own good. The second soul is Hikaru.

**FLASHBACK**

**I was sitting in between the twins in chemistry waiting for the teacher to hand us back our tests. When I saw I got a 98 on it I was surprised. I hadn't studied enough for and I never really understood what it was we had learned. Looking to my right I noticed Hikaru smiling like a child. He must have gotten a good grade.**

"**Hikaru, what did you get on the test?" class was over now and we were packing up about to go to lunch. He looked at me, smiled, and held up his paper.**

**100**

**My jaw dropped. I looked over at Karou who shared the same expression as me. **

"**Karou? Didn't you get an hundred as well?" he looked at me like I was crazy.**

"**I'll see hell before I get an hundred in chemistry!" it was Hikaru who was now looking shocked.**

"**Why are you two so shocked? I'm not an idiot. I'm smart enough to understand chemistry." **

"**I don't understand chemistry!" I exclaimed. I held up my test along with Karou.**

"**Karou, you're an idiot!" Hikaru howled and started laughing his head off. I looked at his to see that he got a 48. I almost laughed.**

"**Shut up!" he shoved his paper in his bag and started pouting.**

**The rest of the day was trying cheer up Karou and Hikaru apologizing just about a million times.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I smiled at the memory of that day. Gathering up my things, I headed to music room #3. The twins had told me they would be going straight there after school.

I was trying think of the answer to the problem I was stuck on while I was taking the long walk to the club, but my mind kept going back to Hikaru. I kept thinking about the smile he would give when I walked in and the way he would breath on my neck when stands over trying to explain the wretched chemistry. Thinking about it made me faster and faster until I was running. I didn't want to waste any time getting there so that could all happen soon.

When I approached the door I walked in silently in case someone was taking a nap. Looking in I saw Hikaru and Karou at a table in the back. Karou noticed me when I walked in but Hikaru hadn't noticed as he had his back towards me. Walking closer I noticed that they were looking at some fashion books and had some sketchbooks open.

"Hikaru, do you like Haruhi?" I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I stopped and glared at Karou but he wasn't looking at me.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked. Honestly I wonder if he really is an idiot but I really wanted to know what he was going say so I stayed quiet. I noticed that my heart was pumping faster now and that my hands were sweaty. I also felt really nervous for some reason.

"Do you like Haruhi? Not as a friend, like, romantically."

"Of course not," my heart plummeted. "She's a commoner. She's a little know-it-all and she actually has the nerve to hang out with us. I don't see we why we hang on her all the time, she's not even pretty. And the way she's always so blunt and the way she's dense is annoying. Why would I ever like someone like her?"

I wanted to run away but I couldn't. I wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come. Karou gave a look that told me to stay and to be quiet. So I did just that.

"Okay," Karou replied. "Now tell me what you really feel." Hikaru was quiet for a minute. I was trying to hold back the tears that wanted to gush out. I didn't know why I even bothered liking him. it was all pretend. He thought I was worthless and could care less about me. What was I thinking? Thinking that he liked me was stupid of me. But the words that finally came out of his mouth kept me where I was.

"She's the most amazing person in the world. I love the way she looks you straight in eye when she talks to you. I love that she doesn't mind much that we're always around. I love it when she asks me to help her with chemistry. She always blushes when she does. She's absolutely gorgeous and her eyes are the most beautiful shade of brown in existence. It's cute the way she's so dense. I love her and there's nothing in the entire universe that would ever change that."

When he finished I finally let out a sob.

_(Hikaru's POV)_

I couldn't believe I had just said that. I wasn't even thinking. It just rushed out of my mouth. But as soon as I finished I heard a sob behind me. I froze. She was behind. And looking at Karou's I knew she had been there the entire time.

I finally turned around to see a crying Haruhi. As much as pained me to see her like that I couldn't help but think she looked adorable.

"Do you mean that?" she asked in between sobs. I nodded. Next thing I knew I was walking towards her. Leaning down I kissed her lightly on the lips. What the hell was I doing? I pulled away from quickly.

"Umm… W-was there something you needed?" damn! I stuttered!

"Uh, yeah," she said wiping her eyes. "I need help with the chemistry homework," I kissed her again, making her blush even more than she already was. I'm pretty sure I was blushing, too.

"Okay. Come over here and I'll help you with it."

**THE END! i thought of this a few days ago and couldn't wait to write... i'm supposed to be doing 2 projects right now soooooooooo ummmm yeah... i swear, school is going to be the death of me! anyway... REVIEW! pretty please with a cherry on top...**

**i luv u all!**


End file.
